


Astral Land

by AndreyaWinchester



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amusement Park, Fluff, M/M, brotherhood era, cute boys being cute, ffxvsmallsecretsanta, leviathan as a log flume, undertones of Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyaWinchester/pseuds/AndreyaWinchester
Summary: Noctis takes Prompto to astral Land for the first time, and the way Prompto’s eyes light up like a kid in a candy store makes Noctis’ heart feel so warm.





	Astral Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4ssassin4hire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ssassin4hire/gifts).



> For 4ssassin4hire on tumblr!!  
>  #ffxvsmallsecretsanta
> 
> I know the word limit was like, 550 but I don’t write short fics well, so here's this <3

Noctis remembers Prompto saying he’d never been to Astral Land, a huge amusement park right on the edge of Insomnia that was themed all around the Six. Noctis was in disbelief, how had he NOT gone to Astral Land? Didn’t he go on the field trip back in grade school?

 

Noctis had full intentions to change this. So, upon much pestering to Ignis, who then had to get permission from the king, Noctis got the okay to take his blonde friend to the amusement park for the day, along with his advisor and shield who were told they could enjoy the festivities as well, so long as they kept close and kept an eye on Noctis. 

 

Gladio seemed thrilled, Ignis not so much. 

 

So here they were, standing in the center square of the huge park. Noctis grinned as he saw Prompto’s eyes seem to light up as they scanned the park. 

 

“I’ve downloaded the map for the park on your Phone, Noctis.” Ignis noted, his own phone in his hand. “Do be careful not to get lost, and do not stray far from Gladio and I, please.”

 

“Yeah yeah Mom, whatever,” Noctis said, waving his hand as he grinned, scanning his own phone as he looked at all the rides. “Oh oh! This one’s new!” he said, standing shoulder to shoulder with Prompto as he showed him his screen, pointing to a ride called ‘Ifrits Hellfire’.

 

“That sounds terrifying,” Prompto said, looking up to Noctis who was entirely too close in normal public circumstances. 

 

“Keep the romance to a minimum, lovebirds. Last thing we need is the two of you plastered on the front of The Insomnian Times.” Gladio said, nudging them apart. 

 

Prompto flustered slightly and Noctis whined, but other than that neither complained too much. 

 

The group split up, though Advisor and Shield were always closeby. Noctis dragged Prompto further into the park, and watched as Prompto looked around with eyes that held such wonder. Noctis couldn’t help but stare.

 

“So, Prompto. Where do you wanna start?” The Prince asked, phone open on the map. Prompto’s light eyes scanned the phone, reading all of the rides and attractions. 

 

“If we ride Ifrits Hellfire, will you hold me when I get scared?” he asked, turning to Noctis with a faux pout. Noctis laughed and punched the others shoulder lightly. 

 

“Duh. Screw the tabloids, they know we can shut them down if they post anything incriminating.” he said, grabbing the others hand for a moment, squeezing it, then releasing it. Best to not push it. 

 

“Okay okay, but can we start with Flume de Leviathan?  _ Pleeeease _ ?” Prompto grinned, Noctis shook his head.

 

“If you don’t mind being soaking wet for a few hours, sure.” he snorted.

 

“YEAH but the other roller coasters will dry us off, right?” Prompto stated, and damn, those big puppy eyes…

 

“...Good enough logic for me, lets go!” he said, grabbing the others arm and leading the way. He knew this park like the back of his hand. He couldn’t wait to take Prompto on every single line.

 

They got in line for the Flume, and they waited about four different flumes before it was their turn. Right up front, too.

 

Perfect. 

 

They got in, front row and  Noctis was glad cause if you sat up front, you didn’t get as wet cause the water went right up over your head. Usually.

 

He loved Prompto, but he did not wanna sit in wet clothes for a few hours. 

 

The Leviathan shaped flume floated away from the loading area and made the loop around to the hill, the clinking of the chains tugging them up the incline to the top where there was a stone looking tunnel that resembled the aqueducts in Altissia. 

 

Prompto was grinning ear to ear. “Ah, I wish i had my camera but I didn’t wanna risk dropping it or ruining it.” he pouted. 

 

“Its okay, We can buy a picture at the Kiosk when we get off the ride. Wanna do a funny pose?” Noctis asked, and Prompto seemed to think it over. 

 

“Or I could kiss you,” He suggested, and Prompto squeaked. 

 

“Woah woah, I’m pretty sure that's the exact  _ opposite  _ of what Ignis advised.” he laughed, but smiled. “But I wouldn’t mind that, yeah.”

 

They reached the top and made the final round, and they were coming up to the drop. As much as Prompto wanted to throw his hands in the air, he was looking forward to the kiss. 

 

Prompto was afraid of heights, but they weren’t as high up as he had thought, but the look down still made his stomach clench. 

 

As they dropped, Noctis leaned over to grab his face, cupping it gently as he placed a (somehow) graceful kiss to his lips. Prompto smiled and shut his eyes, breaking the kiss as they reached the bottom, watching the water fly up over them, some of it falling onto them, but not soaking them. 

 

He laughed, grinning ear to ear. “Wow that was amazing, can we do it again?” he asked, turning to Noctis.

 

The raven haired male chuckled. “Lets try out a few more rides, then we can come back here.” he said, ruffling the others damp hair.

 

“Not my  _ hair _ .” Prompto whined.

 

“Don’t worry, the roller coasters will respike it for ya.” he teased, grinning as they got off the ride. 

 

Noctis took him over to the kiosk and purchased two of the photos of them kissing. It was a cute picture, really. Even if they were in a blue, Leviathan shaped log flume. 

 

It was perfect, actually. 

 

\--

 

They spent the rest of the day riding the different rides. Noctis stayed true to his word and held Prompto when they rode Ifrits Hellfire, a roller coaster based off jump scares. 

 

It took Prompto forever to convince Noctis to ride the Judgement bolt, a coaster that shoots you off immediately at 72 miles per hour. But they had done it, and although Noctis screamed like a little girl (to which he would deny) They enjoyed it. 

 

Gladio had even convinced Ignis to ride it. He’d never forget Ignis’ shriek as the ride took off. 

 

It was the end of the night and they had ridden everything twice. They had forgone a second time on the flume to play some games at the arcade. 

 

Noctis won a ring toss and got a HUGE plush Leviathan for Prompto., who clutched the plushy tightly, face burrowed into it.

 

Prompto had won a shooting game and won Noctis a Plushie of a blue fox with a horn on its head. Noctis seemed startled by the plush at first, and Prompto was unsure why, but he accepted it happily. 

 

They met up with Ignis and Gladio then, and Ignis was slightly red in the face holding a rather large plush of a can of ebony. When questioned, he noted that Gladio had won it for him at the ‘Titan’s Strength’ game. 

 

“How hard can you hit the target with a hammer? Have they met me? I coulda done double the scale they had.” Gladio scoffed. He was holding a moogle plushie that he intended to give to Iris when he returned home.

 

Once back in the car, Prompto curled into Noctis’ side, both of them holding their plushies. Noctis had an arm around the other, and placed a kiss to the top of his forehead. 

 

“I hope you had fun today,”

 

“I had a blast, Noct! Thank you so much,” Prompto said, wrapping his arms around the other tightly, pressing a kiss into his neck before nuzzling into it. 

 

“I’m glad. Love you, Prom.”

 

“Love you too, Noct.”

 

“ _ Gross. _ Get a room.” Gladio groaned from the front seat.

 

“Indeed.” Ignis agreed.


End file.
